Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video and more particularly to a system and method where a user can create a video clip of reasonable size from a handheld device using gestures, voice commands or virtual buttons.
Description of the Problem
The proliferation of mobile devices outfitted with on-board video cameras has caused many people to become a part-time videographers trying to capture on video the next viral video that will provide somebody their fifteen minutes of fame.
The difficulty with using current mobile video technology is that it requires a combination of good luck (right place, right time), patience (actively recording for large periods of time hoping something will happen) and skill (actually completing the capture and then editing it down to a manageably-sized video file that can consumed by an audience) to capture the “moments” everybody is interested in. More often than not, the best moments get missed—either because the user cannot initiate a capture in time, or because finding and extracting the relevant content out of a very large recording is too cumbersome and difficult.